Dark Desire
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: Escaping from the wars, Jasper hunts for a new way of feeding. Stumbling a dark combination of sexual desire and his need for blood, he explores a whole new world of dark desires leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. Contains both slash and lemons.


**Entry for the "Death by Darksper" Contest**

******Summary:** Escaping from the wars, Jasper hunts for a new way of feeding. Stumbling a dark combination of sexual desire and his need for blood, he explores a whole new world of dark desires leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. Contains both slash and lemons.

**Word Count: 8139**

**Pairings: Jasper/Angela Jasper/Mike Jasper/Alice**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dark Desire**

For so long my life had been nothing but a maelstrom of hatred and death. When I finally escaped from the wars, I took to wandering, feasting off the emotions of the humans in the world. My world was always in flux, changing with each passing day and, most of the time, changing with each passing second. I went from the brightest of joys to the deepest of hatreds, and from all consuming sorrow to confusion and euphoria.

But it wasn't enough.

I was feeling all of these emotions through other people, but I was not feeling them for myself. The highs that the human race experienced were ones that I needed, _craved_ the feel of. How to get them? It wasn't like I could be close to human beings without killing them. Most didn't stray close enough for me to even try, unless I was at their throats and they were dying.

Then it happened. Someone actually strayed close enough to catch my attention, and she showed no signs of running away at my abnormalities. Nor was she drunk, which was what it normally took to override the human race's survival instincts.

The dark haired child wandered up to me, and actually struck up a conversation. She seemed interesting enough, and didn't take my silence as a dismissal. It might have saved her life had she done so. For a good ten minutes she talked to me; endless conversation and endless questions. Most of them, however, were trivial, but my constant silence did not away her from her attempts.

As I stared, dumbfounded, at the babbling brunette, an idea formed. One that I was unable to resist.

"What is your name?" I asked, interrupting her.

"Oh, you do speak," she answered, shyly dropping her head. "I'm Angela."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because it looked like you needed a friend," she said with absolute sincerity.

She would be good for me. So concerned and pleasant. It would be nice to spend some time with her, and to experience some of her emotions for myself. But a public coffee shop was not the place to sit and talk. It was too crowded, and I was growing thirsty.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" I asked, smiling a small smile in the hopes of persuading her.

With a blush that made my throat burn, she dipped her head once more and nodded, mumbling a quick agreement.

Rising in a fluid movement, I offered her my hand, having warmed it on a steaming cup of untouched coffee. She accepted it readily, and didn't seem to notice the difference in texture or temperature. She followed me out of the coffee shop, and I stalled out. Where would I take her? I didn't have a place of my own, and taking her to a hotel just to talk seemed a little strange.

"My place or yours?" I asked, a question I had heard on a number of occasions.

It seemed as though the world was on my side for a change, and at that moment the heavens opened and a torrent of rain descended on us. With a little yelp, Angela tightened her hand in mine and darted off in a seemingly random direction.

"I'm just around the corner," she called over her shoulder, pulling me along.

She darted under the awnings of shops where she could, and then stopped in front of an old, abandoned shop front. Fishing a key from her pocket, she unlocked a door and welcomed me inside. The place smelled clean and fresh, though it could have done with a lick of paint and some new carpet.

"There's only me here now, since the shop closed," she told me, leading the way up the stairs.

This girl was really far too trusting, I thought.

She had came up to a complete stranger and started talking to him, and had then proceeded to take him to her apartment, where she lived alone, and had fully informed him of that fact.

For a normal human companion that was careless enough. But for a vampire such as myself? Temptation. Such a temptation.

"You are very curious," I told her, looking around her small apartment.

"What can I say? I like the look of you, and it looked as though you needed someone to talk to," she explained, standing far too close.

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to invite me in?"

Taking a deep breath, I caught the scent of her ulterior motives for inviting me in. My suggestion of danger had completely and utterly aroused her. She was practically dripping with the need to get into my pants. Such a dangerous need, for both of us.

How could I refuse when she was so willing?

"What if I wanted nothin' more than to get you alone so I could have my way with you?" I inquired when she said nothing.

Her gasp was all the confirmation that I needed. I continued to smirk down at her as I pondered exactly what to do to her first. Her emotions were swirling around me, filling up all the empty space in the air. There was a tinge of fear to the edges, but mostly she was excited and turned on

I wanted it all. I wanted those emotions to become part of me.

And I realised that they were. Hidden underneath all of the deceivingly shy Angela's emotions were some of my own.

Glancing down I saw that my erection was straining at my trousers, begging to be used. Angela was the cause of that. Her emotions were stirring my own, making me want her, all of her.

"Nothing to say?" I whispered, a seductive edge to my tone. "Don't worry. All you need to know is my name."

"What's your name?" Her voice was husky in its whisper.

"Jasper. Do you know why that's all you need to know?"

"Because I'll be screaming it," she said, and a delicious wave of heat filled the air.

The more I spoke to her, the more I wanted her underneath me, bleeding and coming all at the same time. What a perfect way to fulfil all of my needs.

"I want you on your knees, and I want you naked," I informed her, proceeding with taking off my sodden shirt.

She complied quickly, leaving a trail of clothes to her bedroom. In the second that it took me to strip and follow her, she was naked with her ass in the air. Waiting. Begging to be taken.

Begging to be killed.

A loud growl escaped me, heightening her fear, interlacing it with the sweet nectar between her legs. Moving too fast, I pounced, driving my cock into her with a violent force. She cried out, bucking away from me for a second and arching her back. My speed had frightened her, and the icy cold of me against her hottest part had shocked her further.

But she still wanted me.

After only a moment of hesitation, she pushed back against me, wanting more. I was more than happy to deliver.

Setting an unforgiving pace, I drove myself into her over and over again until she was screaming nothing but my name and an unintelligible stream of moans. When she came around my cock for the first time I thought I was going to explode. When she squeezed me a second time I was sure that I was.

But nothing happened.

As hard as I drove myself into her, nothing seemed to send me over that edge. Even when she screamed for a third time, collapsing on the bed, drained, I did not find the release I was looking for.

Before I had chance to throw her on her back and drive myself into every orifice that I could, the need for her blood rose up and took control. Seeing the sweat on her back as I rode her, and the heaving of her body as she breathed, I wanted nothing more than to bite into her throat and drain her dry.

So I did just that.

With a roar of both hunger and passion, I pulled her up against me, taking her breast roughly in my hand, and bit straight through her neck. She had screamed my name when she came beneath me, but now she screamed for a different reason.

Her body bucked violently as I crushed her against me, continuing to fuck her as her blood ran down my throat. The futility of her bucking escape spurred me on, filling me with a kind of euphoria that I had only ever felt from others.

All at once, my body began to convulse, and I came deep within her, filling her up just as she took her last shuddering breath. The last feeling that she had was one of her fourth orgasm, coming upon her too late for her to enjoy it.

I had never felt so alive.

When I looked down at the mess that I had created, I knew that I had found my preferred way to feed. Fucking and killing. Killing and fucking. Never before had blood tasted so sweet, and never before had I felt so alive that I was actually whistling when I left Angela's apartment.

The rain had gone, and it was almost as though the sun was shining down upon me. And in a way it was. What had happened inside Angela's apartment had become an epiphany of sorts. I had finally found a way to feel more than just what I picked up from the humans around me. That knowledge warmed me from the inside out, and I couldn't wait for my next meal. But I knew it wasn't going to be so easy next time. Angela had approached me but who knew when a human would override their fears again so I could feed.

I pondered the issue while wandering the streets, barely aware of the emotions around. I knew there would be a way to fulfil my needs, but I wasn't sure what it was. Though I was certain I would figure it out.

As the daylight faded to night and fewer humans crossed my path, the emotions I picked up from them became darker, more primal. It was something that I had noticed; humans acted differently during the night. They let their baser instincts take over. During the night, lust and greed were the abundant emotions. They had always been that way no matter how 'advanced' the society claimed to be.

Wandering the streets aimlessly, trying to think of a solution to my problem, I took random turns. They lead me further and further away from the safer parts of the town, the ones where the streetlamps cast their soft glow and people felt free to wander. I ambled past dance clubs with lines of people waiting to get in, eager to get what they desired most.

Turning into a random ally that ran behind one of the clubs, I froze…

What I saw before me was strangely arousing. In the back of the alleyway, a dark haired man was kneeling in front of another man, sucking greedily on his cock. Gliding into the shadows so they wouldn't notice me, I continued to spy upon them.

The scene in front of me turned me on, calling to a part of my being that I hadn't know existed. While I watched them, my own cock became hard as a rock. Though it was not from the intense pleasure that was rolling off both men, but from my own emotions at seeing such an unorthodox sight. The sight before me changed into a fantasy, and I saw myself walking over to them. Kneeling down, I entered the dark haired man's ass, while he continued to suck and moan.

The pleasure that I imagined I would feel from both fucking him and draining him dry was intense, exhilarating. After I'd finish the first one off, I would turn to the other male and take him into my mouth before tapping into the vein at his groin. He would die whilst he was still twitching from the intense pleasure I gave him.

The fantasy caused my throat to burn even though I had fed only a few hours ago. Feeling conflicted in the face of my sudden attraction, I ran from the alley.

Once I felt that I was far enough from the alley, I collapsed against a wall. What had happened to me? Getting hard at seeing a guy sucking another man's cock had never happened before!

_It wasn't right_, I told myself. At the same time I thought, _it was just a fantasy_.

Though I told myself that, I was still hard as hell in my pants. And it seemed as if that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Looking around to find out where I was, I saw that worn looking buildings, most of them empty, surrounded me. Across the street was an empty apartment building. Just what I was needed. Readjusting myself, I swiftly crossed the street and entered the building, glancing around to make sure nobody saw me.

Inside the building, I went to the top floor and broke into one of the apartments. It smelled awful and looked even worse, but it would do for a while. Moving from what appeared to be the kitchen into an adjoining room, I saw a bed up against the far wall. The thing looked and smelled as if its last occupant had died in it over a decade ago. Which was probably true. Still, death was nothing new to me.

The bed would do for what I wanted, and I went over to it and sank down while simultaneously opening my pants. Freeing my stiff, aching cock from its prison, I took it firmly in my hand. Closing my eyes, I conjured up what had happened with Angela.

She was on her knees, spread wide for me, her pussy glistening like a welcome invitation. In my mind I mounted her again, thrusting into her hard and mercilessly. Her moans only spurred me on further, making me quicken my pace. Suddenly her moans turned deeper and it wasn't Angela that I was fucking with wild abandon.

I was in that alley again, pumping my cock into the dark haired guy's ass, watching whilst he sucked off his companion. The lips of the guy that was getting the blowjob of his life connected with mine in a wild frenzy. I didn't try to stop; he was such a damn good kisser. When he released my lips to catch his breath, I kissed down his jaw to his neck where I let my teeth penetrate his skin and taste the sweetness of his blood. While he screamed and jerked I came violently, deep inside the other man's ass.

For months I avoided anything of that ilk. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever I did, I brought to mind that first experience of combining sex and killing. It wasn't always enough, and I often drifted back into my fantasy.

Sometimes I didn't find anyone to use to fulfil my needs, and I discovered that paying for the sex wasn't a good idea. The prostitutes were normally full of drugs or diseased or controlled by a pimp. Yet I found that I couldn't go back to just killing humans the way I had done before. It wasn't enough. I wanted, needed that control over them. I wanted them to scream my name as they came, and to come as they died. It was an emotional high unlike any other.

I was passing through California when my curiosity about my fantasies became too much. The only way I managed to get off when I was with women was when my teeth were at their throat and they started bucking beneath me, trying to get away. Nothing else quite got me off.

But when I thought back to that ally? To those two men going at it in the shadows? I was hard as a rock in seconds and coming was as easy as wanking off for a few minutes.

Confliction was no longer the main focus of my emotions when it came to that memory. Any fear of the unknown had been boxed away and replaced by a curiosity deep enough to make me want more. After all, what was another life to take? Or another human body to release into?

With my decision made and my resolve shored up, I thought back to the ally and the type of man I wanted. Someone eager, at least for the first time. Someone who was willing to offer themselves up to be both my fuck and my dinner. Though they wouldn't know about the last part until it was too late.

The thought of finding some supple young man to fuck, and the images of what we could do, filled me up almost to bursting point.

For the first time in my life, I entered a gay bar.

The place was crowded with willing men and not so willing women. And immediately I fell into a group of men who all seemed eager to hear me speak.

I'd only said one word to the bar tender and they were all over me.

"Tell me something," one of them asked. "Is it true that everything is bigger in Texas?"

Without thinking about what I was saying, I looked over at the young blonde and answered, "Why don't you find out?"

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and I was laid out on the table, basted and roasted, ready to eat. His hunger for my body lit off my own hunger. One for him. His body. His blood. His life.

The burning of my throat was of little consequence as I struck up a conversation with the boy, who turned out to be named Mike.

"Mike Newton," he said, showing his teeth as he held out his hand. "What should I call you, cowboy?"

"Jasper," I answered, a dark kind of excitement settling over me. It was all too easy. Far, far too easy. "And, yes, everythin' is bigger in Texas."

"Well, I'd sure love to see for myself," he muttered, running a finger down my chest.

As an image of the tan, blonde haired man withering underneath me sprang to mind, my cock hardened, straining. _Aching_.

"Oh, my," Mike whispered, staring hard at my cock. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Your place or mine?" I growled, eager to take him.

Few asked for my place. Maybe they felt more comfortable in their own surroundings, safer. Not that I cared. I just wanted them under me, their bodies at my beck and call, their lives mine.

At the start I told myself that I was doing it to sate my thirst… but that was a lie. I could feed without fucking everyone I killed. What I was sating was the darker part of me, the part that loved how they almost always came before they died, and how they always enjoyed me killing them.

Mike would be no different.

"Is it far?" I asked, my voice low.

"Nah, I live 'round the corner." How convenient. I hated having to wait.

He walked slower than I would have liked, and to keep me from just snapping his neck and draining him, I pushed him into a wall not a hundred yards from the club. With rough movements that would leave him bruised had he lived long enough, I fused my mouth to his, taking in the distinct differences. His tongue was rougher, more dominate, than I was used to.

And I could feel his cock pressing into my stomach. It was hard, ready.

I wanted it in my mouth.

"I'm on the next block," he panted when I took him in my hand, almost deciding to finish it there and then.

"Hurry," I purred, relishing the way he jumped in my hand.

We raced the rest of the way to his home, a sprawling apartment that suited him perfectly. He wasn't the flamboyant kind of gay that I had seen elsewhere. The living room was full of weight lifting equipment instead of feather boas and fashion magazines.

None of that interested me, however. What I wanted was the bedroom, and his cock.

"My mouth, your cock," I said, already tugging at my own clothes.

My plans had been evolving as we raced through the warm night. I didn't just want to fuck him and drain him. I wanted to do so much more. No longer was I cautious of what I wanted; I embraced it, welcoming it as part of me.

Mike was eager, stripping out of his clothes faster than even I managed. He wasn't as big as I was, but he was sizable enough. With practiced movements, he spread himself out on his king sized bed. One leg was resting on top of the covers, the other on the floor. His legs were spread wide, his cock standing tall.

_Perfect._

Sinking to my knees, I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Experimenting at first, I took all of him into my mouth, then just the tip, and then all of him again. He was hot and hard in my mouth, and he moaned with deep satisfaction when I took all of him into me.

It was tempting to take my meal from his groin, alternating between devouring his cock and drinking his blood. Instead I quickened my pace, taking him in faster and faster, and reaching between us to cup his balls in my frigid hand.

A weak human hand laced itself into my hair, encouraging my deep-throat action and silently pleading for more. His emotions were as mine were; fear and lust all tangled up with each other. My fear was a reflection of his; his was of why I was so much colder than he was.

He liked it, though, that much was clear.

When the hot jets of liquid hit the back of my throat, I swallowed them, repulsed by the taste, but pleased with the results. It was not his blood, and that was what I wanted down my throat. Shifting on the bed, Mike got to his knees, offering himself to me.

"Take me," he said, offering me a tube of some kind of lubrication.

Such trivial things hadn't crossed my mind, but then, I had only taken women before. Handing the tube back to him, I suggested that he be the one to do that deed. His hand was warm against my rock hard cock, but he said nothing of it. He was thorough with the lube, making sure to spread plenty of it on me, and taking the opportunity to wank me a little bit.

"Bend over," I hissed, wanting to get inside of him, wanting to feel his life slipping away as I fucked him to death. Literally.

I could almost believe that he was female when he bent over, and I was fascinated to see his cock lengthening and hardening again as I prepared to enter him. Reaching around, I took him into my hand, stroking him as I penetrated his ass.

_Tight_. That was my first thought. He was much tighter than any woman that I had fucked. His ass seemed to grip me, taking me deeper and not wanting to let me go. I wasn't as violent with him as the women that I fucked and killed. I let the feel of him set the pace, slow at first, sensual almost.

Timing my strokes of his cock with my thrusts, I realised that fucking him wasn't all that different from the woman I'd had. Sure, his cock was jumping in my hand when I entered him again, but his ass was just a tight, wet hole that I wanted to release into. Nothing more.

Men, women, it didn't seem like it mattered, and the more I fucked him, the more I realised it was true. I was no closer to getting off than I had been the first time I had fucked a human. It just wasn't doing it for me.

Even when I dropped his cock and grabbed hold of his hips, and even when I drove myself into him so hard that his pleasure turned to abject fear for a split second.

So I pulled out of him, and flipped him over onto his back, forcing his legs wide and raising his hips off the bed. Without giving him a break, I slammed back into him, filling him up, making him cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He didn't know what had hit him when I leaned forward and sliced through his jugular. At first he was excited, the prospect of blood play turning him on. Then the venom poured into his bloodstream, making him scream.

It was the screams that did it, I decided. The shift from moans of pleasure to those of pain. It was those that set off that beautifully sinful feeling that hit me just before I came.

Mike started to twist and turn, eager to get away from me, and desperate to be free from a pain that he didn't understand. But it was not over, and I was not just thirsty for his blood. Pulling away from his throat, I drove into his ass, again and again and again.

Just as my orgasm started to build, I lowered myself to his throat again, drinking deep and relishing the taste of fear as it permeated his blood.

Just before he died, from blood loss or pain, I didn't know, I felt hot streams hit my stomach. His last act had been to orgasm, and it had been one that contained no pleasure at all.

For me it was pure bliss.

Soon after his heart fluttered to a stop, I cried out, spilling into him and dripping onto the bed when I pulled out.

"Thanks for the fuck," I chuckled, leaving his body on the bed whilst I went to shower.

My mind was in a strange state of calm when I left Mike's apartment an hour later. I had indulged in one of my fantasies, and I had found that I was no more attracted to men than I was to women. The fact that I couldn't come unless they were dying didn't bother me. How I felt whilst I did was my only concern, that and where I would find my next willing meal.

Heading back east seemed to be a good idea, and it was almost a week before I stopped. Mike's death had been on the news, a small segment that few people had noticed. I did a good job of cleaning my messes, at least the ones that could be related back to vampires.

Mike's death had some positive effects on me beside the obvious lack of thirst. In a way that particular meal had inspired me in a way not even Angela had. I started to work on a strategy that could get me more of what I wanted.

My gift came in handy when I spotted someone that might be remotely meal worthy. It took some time, but I got the hang of just how much lust I needed to instil in someone to get them wanting me inside them. I went to bars, coffee shops, and diners to pick out my prey.

Sometimes they were men, sometimes they were women. When I felt like it, I had more than one. But no matter the gender, they were all thoroughly fucked and drained dry by the time I was finished with them.

I only ever stopped for meals and when I stopped again it was no different. Ducking into a little diner, I scanned the crowd for any possible meals, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Sat at the counter was a petite girl… no she was a woman, one that looked so young she could have been a girl. She had short, dark hair that stood out from her head in little spikes. The girl was tiny, and I felt instantly attracted to her. I marched towards the counter and sat down on an empty stool next to her. She looked up at me with big, silver-grey eyes, and I felt a flicker of recognition from her, but she composed herself quickly.

"What can I get you?" the man behind the counter asked.

_This girl here naked on the counter and everybody else out of the diner,_ I thought.

Instead of saying that, I simply answered, "Coffee, please. Black, no milk, no sugar."

He nodded and left us alone. By now I was an old pro at picking up meals, so I shot a little wave of confidence in the direction of the girl.

Then, as if she was under a spell, she started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Alice."

_Works every time._

"Hello there, Alice. I'm Jasper," I answered in a low and quiet voice.

"You don't sound like you're from around here… where are you from?"

With any other woman, I would just have shot a bout of lust her way and made her take me to her place, spread her wide, fucked her senseless and drained her dry. But something about this Alice intrigued me. I had no idea what it was that made me respond to her question but I did.

"Why, I'm from Texas, Ma'am." My southern accent was a little more prominent than when I normally spoke. Almost as soon as the words had left my mouth, I felt a distinct wave of desire rolling of her.

"A southern gentleman… I always dreamed of marrying one of those when I was younger, but sadly those days were a long time ago," she mused.

Before I knew what I was doing I responded. "I happen to know a southern gentleman, and he is interested in you."

While I spoke I felt a wave of lust and desire flashing from her body. It was so strong I only had to add a little more to it to make her squirm.

Perfect, god she was almost too easy.

"Don't you think it is a little..." she hesitated seductively, "crowded in here?"

I looked around the diner. It was almost empty except for the man behind the counter and a few old ladies playing gin rummy at a table in the far corner.

I let one of my fingers trail down her spine while I whispered in her ear, "Your place or mine?"

Whilst I was speaking, I sent a wave of homesickness to her. It worked just as I planned, making her want go back to her place. It spared me the dilemma of having to provide my own place when I didn't have one.

Breaking and entering was too much hassle.

"I don't have a place… but I am staying in a nice little deserted cabin just down the road."

A smile crept over my lips. A deserted cabin, could she be any more perfect?

When I was with humans, I normally had to watch out for neighbours or, if we were on the street, that nobody ran in on my fun. With a deserted cabin none of those would be a problem. I could take however the fuck long I wanted. And I planned on taking my time with little Alice. She was just too perfect. In a way that I couldn't simply use her and drain her.

Sure, in the end she would be just as dead as the others but first I was going to fuck her in every way imaginable.

We rose and she threw some coins on the counter. I grabbed her hand, leading her out of the diner, not quite running but walking at a fast pace. She took over and led the way, since I didn't have a clue where we were going. After a short while, she stopped and turned to me.

"I knew this would happen, Jasper," she whispered and kissed me slowly on the lips.

Her lips were soft against mine. Her kiss was slow but passionate, and from her emotions I could tell she knew what she wanted and how to get it. And if I was being honest, I was happy to oblige before I killed her.

Her tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth to let her in. Her tongue was warm against mine, and I relished in the feel of it. Pressing my body tight against her, I let her feel my erection so she knew I was all too willing to let her have what she desired. She moaned against my mouth and I smiled in response. She pulled away, breathing hard.

"Tell me it isn't that far," I whispered, impatient to be inside of her. Wanting to taste her blood. Eager to hear her scream.

She smiled slyly and answered, "Patience is a virtue."

As if to torment me, she started off again, slower.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the cabin. It was no more than a small hut, hidden from view and only detectable if someone was looking for it. _Fucking perfect_. I could really take my time there, and no one would hear her scream when I killed her.

The thought of tasting her sweet smelling blood made me harder than I had ever before. I pressed my body against her back while she opened the door.

"My, my, eager to get laid are we?" Her laugh turned into a moan when I pressed my cock into her ass.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If you were in my position you'd be eager, too."

She pressed against me, causing me to moan at the contact. I had a feeling that this time the taste of her blood would only be an added bonus. The combination of her lust and mine was so overpowering it almost drowned out my thirst, until it was only a slight pang at the back of my throat.

She got the door open and stretched up to crush her mouth to mine. I turned her around in my arms and pushed her backwards into the cabin. When she released my mouth to catch her breath, I let my kisses wander over her jaw line to her ear, nibbling and licking. I was careful not to break her skin; she would come before I made her scream.

She let out a moan that made my cock almost painfully hard. Trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone, I curled my hands around the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up. She closed her hands around mine and pushed them away from her shirt. Confused, I let go and looked at her.

She smiled, the same sly smile as before, and had a mischievous gleam in her sliver eyes. "You need to listen more carefully. _Patience is a virtue_."

My mouth fell open and I stared at her disbelievingly.

"You've got to be kidding me," I hissed. I would fuck her, and I would kill her. If she thought she could stop me then she would die that much faster.

She shook her head and answered, "I know you, Jasper. This isn't about you. This is about both of us."

With that she attacked my mouth and started to pull up _my_ shirt. Her mouth was hot against my skin as she trailed kisses along my chest. She kissed across my chest, using her teeth, biting. When she sucked one of my nipples into her mouth and grazed her teeth across it, my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head from the pleasure. Repeating the nibbling routine on my other nipple, she then kissed me on my mouth again, all the while shoving me in the direction of the small bad.

I was forced down onto the bed, and she climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. Rubbing my cock against her hot centre. Moving her hips in slow circles against me, she pulled off her shirt, revealing her small firm breasts.

_Fuck, yes, she doesn't wear a bra._

Her nipples hardened in the cold air of the cabin, and I leaned up to suck one of them into my mouth, while I palmed the other breast with my hand. Burying her hands in my hair she pressed me against her chest and moaned deeply. I switched breasts, and turned us around so she was lying on the bed while I hovered above her. Abandoning her breasts, I moved up to kiss her mouth again. She took control of the kiss, whimpering quietly with need.

God, the sounds she made were delicious.

"Lose the pants," she half growled, breaking the kiss to catch her breath.

To illustrate her point further, she grabbed my cock through the rough fabric of my jeans, making it twitch in the process.

Moaning, I freed my cock from its denim confines and tossed the jeans across the room. She licked her lips and grabbed me, giving me a few short strokes. Then she bent down and took almost all of me inside her hot little mouth.

Weaving a hand into her hair, I closed my eyes and started fucking her mouth. While I glided in and out of her eager mouth, she used her tongue and her teeth to tease my cock.

Fucking Alice's mouth gave me more pleasure than I'd ever experienced with a human. Wanting to explore her further, I pulled out of her mouth and trailed kisses down her body. When I got to the edge of her trousers, I pulled them off, only to find that she wore no panties. The smell of her arousal penetrated the air.

"Didn't your mother teach you that a nice girls should always wear panties?" I asked while teasing her clit.

"Yeah, she did, but who says I'm a nice girl?" she moaned.

Returning her sly grin, I took my finger, putting it into my mouth. She tasted wonderful. In a sudden flash, I remembered something from a feeding two months ago when I had picked up two cock-hungry lesbians at a club. During the fucking that had followed, one of the girls had gone down on her friend in the same fashion Alice had on me, and I suddenly felt the desire to taste more of her juices.

Placing my mouth against her pussy, I swept her clit with my tongue, and the moan I earned from her was deeper than any of the ones she had let out before.

Repeating the action, I soon found a rhythm that both of us enjoyed. I alternated between licking her slit and teasing her clit with my teeth, always careful to not break her skin. When I started tongue fucking her she came violently, screaming my name. I greedily licked up all of her juices, an idea forming.

When she came down from her high, I pressed my mouth against her ear.

"Do you want to know what you taste like?" I whispered making sure she understood what I meant by inserting one of my fingers into her core.

When the only response I got was a moan, I removed my finger from inside her and pressed it against her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked my finger into it; much in the same way she had my cock. Licking all of her juices from my finger, she moaned at the taste, sending the vibrations of her voice from my finger straight into my erection.

Spreading her legs wide, I moved between them and entered her in one slow stroke. I was taken aback for a second when I met a barrier inside of her, but pushed through it realising I would be her first and only lover.

Feeling the sharp pain of her emotions, I stared kissing her all over her body and didn't move until I could feel no more pain radiating from her. Once she was settled, I began to move slowly, wanting to give her a chance to get used to my size and make the experience last longer.

I wasn't ready to drain her dry yet, I realised with shock. But I pushed that emotion out of my system, not wanting it to influence her in any way.

While her moans grew louder, I increased the speed with which I pumped inside of her tight wet core. When I spread her legs wider, to thrust even deeper inside of her, she came violently around my cock, crying out in deepest pleasure.

"Jazz!"

The name sparked a memory, one that I wasn't even aware of having. It seemed hazy, as if I had seen it through weaker eyes. I saw a beautiful girl calling me Jazz, and I felt that I had loved her back when this memory had happened. It triggered something inside me, and I came deep inside Alice as she was riding out the last waves of her orgasm.

Collapsing on top of her after my only orgasm with a living person had subsided, I wondered what the fuck was wrong with me. How the hell did I just come without drinking Alice's blood? Without that essential mix of pain, fear, blood, and screaming?

The fact shook to my core. I was so sure that the only way for me to come was through death. That the only way for me to get off was to suck my sexual partner's blood while violently driving my cock into their asses or pussies, depending on what my preferences of the day were. Only that transition from pleasure to pain, the bucking of a good fuck changing to desperate attempts to get away from me, could set off my own heights of pleasure.

Maybe it had been different because she had been a virgin. But then I remembered an incident six weeks before. It had been a warm night, and I had been on my way to a dance club to pick up my next meal when I had stumbled across a pair of teenagers in a dark side alley. The boy had naively fondled the girl's breasts, not having the slightest clue what he was doing. So I showed him how to properly pleasure a girl. Both their virginities had been claimed in the same night, and they had known the pleasure of my cock before they died. But even as I had fucked the girl against the wall of that alley, her tightness engulfing my cock, while her boyfriend jerked off to our fucking I hadn't come. Not without nearly ripping her throat out.

Thinking about that incident made me hard again. Alice smiled up at me.

"Ready for round two already? And here I thought guys needed time to recover…"

"I'm not some weakling who needs hours to get hard between fucks," I growled, flipping her onto her stomach and spreading her legs in the same movement.

This time I wasn't so careful when I entered her. This fuck would be fast, dirty and end with her blood flooding my mouth.

"Fuck, Alice, you are even tighter this way around," I groaned, as I started moving faster.

She couldn't respond with more than moans and cries of pleasure as I fucked her. It was just the way I liked it; fast, hard, and without a break.

As the bed banged against the wall from the force of my thrusts, she suddenly moaned words rather than just my name.

"I want to ride you, Jazz…"

I slipped out of her just long enough to lie down, letting her straddle me before I pounded into her again. She stilled my moves by clenching her thighs around my hips and pressing down.

"The woman leads, Jasper, not the horse!" she told me strictly before starting to move her hips.

She moved far too slow for my tastes, but she seemed sure of herself as she let her hips circle while sliding up and down on my cock, taking it deep inside her. After a while, I grabbed her hips to help her move, and started to thrust up every time she came down on my cock.

"I'll show you how we ride in Texas, little cowgirl," I growled.

Taking control of the rhythm and the force again, I pounded roughly into her. She screamed my name as she came again. Not leaving her for a second, I flipped us around again so she was beneath me. Picking up my earlier pace, it didn't take long for her to come again.

This time when she bucked underneath me, I bit into her shoulder while still pounding into her mercilessly. I took deep pulls and let her sweet blood flood my mouth. I had never tasted anything so delicious in my life. Her taste set of my own orgasm.

When I stilled my movements, still drinking of her I heard her whisper, "Jazz… keep me…"

I froze. _What did she know?_

To shocked to continue, I broke away from her skin, staring at her. She was already groaning from the pain of the venom. Did I really need a companion? I was somewhat happy in my life. The meals, and the fucking I connected with them, gave me all the pleasure I needed. I liked my life.

A companion would change everything. I knew that, with Alice at my side, it would be that much harder to fuck my victims before I killed. But I had lived both lifestyles long enough to know that I could not live of humans without fucking them while they died. The high that came from the orgasms was my brand of heroin. My personal drug. And I wasn't sure I was ready to give up my addiction.

While I pondered the problem, a small voice in my mind reminded me that I'd had two orgasms. And drinking blood had triggered only one of them. I tried to silence that voice, but once the thought was there I couldn't shake it off.

Maybe Alice was the key. I remembered Peter and Charlotte who had ran away when it was their time to be deposed of. Maria had punished me severely for letting them get away, not allowing me to feed for almost a month.

When Alice started screaming, I knew I had been caught up in my thoughts for too long. There was no turning back, the venom already too deep inside her system. I either killed her, or I let her turn. It seemed that the decision was already made for me. I just couldn't bring myself to kill such an alluring creature.

Alice was going to be my companion for eternity.

I was with her through her whole transition from mortal to immortal, holding her hand at times, cradling her at others. While she trashed and screamed from the pain, I was strangely comforted by the thought of having her with me for the rest of my life.

I began to realise that I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I wanted to show her my world, wanted her to know the pleasure that came from fucking a human while taking their blood. And if I was being completely honest with myself, I couldn't wait to kiss her again, to be inside her, making her scream my name while she came.

For the three days that it took for her to turn, I planned our next step. I would go to the city and bring food back for the both of us. I knew taking her with me to a bar was too dangerous; she'd go on a rampage and miss the real fun.

A fantasy filled my mind, on that had me hard again in seconds. I was fucking her ass while she rode and killed some faceless stranger. It would be beautiful. It would be deadly. And it would be the best sex and feeding I had ever experienced.

When she woke she focused her ruby eyes on me for a second before they became unfocused, as if she was seeing something far away. I hurried to her side, worried about what was happening.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice panicked.

Suddenly her eyes focused on me again and she stared at me with absolute determination.

"There is another way, Jazz. We don't have to kill humans to survive."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I was sure about one thing. Why would I want some other way to feed?

* * *

**Voting Begins March 28th and ends April 3rd. See the Darkest Temptations blog for more details. **


End file.
